


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, pure stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi and Noya try to have sex for the first time. Keyword being try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short crack drabble I wrote based off a tumblr prompt. I haven't written anything in about 4 years so uh, get ready for a mess

Noya’s hands slid through Asahi’s hair, gently grabbing it and pulling Asahi’s face down closer to his own. Asahi moaned into his mouth and Noya could feel the hands on his back clenching and unclenching, desperately trying to find a place to anchor themselves. Noya grinned and untangled one of his hands from Asahi’s hair so that he could move it under the hem of his t-shirt to press against his perfect abs.

“Mmm, Asahi” At the whisper of his name Asahi’s eyes opened to meet Noya’s.

“Y-yes?”

“Schooch over to the edge of the bed.”

“O-oh alright” Asahi scooted a bit so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet planted firmly on the ground. Their groins rubbed together as Noya readjusted his position on Asahi’s lap, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

“Do you want to, um,” Noya awkwardly gestured to Asahi’s shirt.

“Hm? I, uh, yeah” A blush crept up Asahi’s cheeks when he realized he was still fully clothed while Noya was down to just his boxers. He quickly yanked his shirt over his head and Noya climbed off of his lap as he began to struggle with his jeans, trying to get his shaking hands to unbuckle his belt. After what felt like a century his pants were finally thrown off into corner off his room and Noya was straddling his lap again. He pressed his head into the crook of the smaller boys neck as their hips ground together, breathing heavily.

“Oh _fuck!_ Asahi!” Noya gasped, after a particularly rough thrust of their hips “Here just, move this way.” He stood up and motioned for Asahi to come closer to the edge of the bed. Their mouths met for a kiss and Asahi could feel hands spreading his thighs apart. After a minute of heated kissing Noya pulled away from the kiss and stepped back so he could sink down onto his knees and settle in between Asahis thighs. Asahi watched, completely transfixed, as Noya pressed kisses to the inside of his thigh, gradually making his way towards the place where Asahi’s cock was desperately pushing against the fabric of his boxers. Slender hands began to gently tug down the waistband of the boxers and Noyas eyes slowly, slowly, moved up to meet Asahi’s just as his boxers finally moved down below his groin and his cock sprang free to hit Noya in the mouth with a loud _THWACK!_

“WAAABLUERGH!”

Noya lost his balance and tumbled backwards out from between Asahi’s thighs. There was a terrible moment of dead silence where Asahi looked in shock from his cock to Noya, who was slowly wiping a dribble of precum from his chin, and then the situation hit Asahi full in the face.

“ _Ohmygod_ Noya no, I’m _so sorry!_ Are you alright? Oh _god_!” Noya just stared at Asahi while he panicked and snorted.

“Holy shit Asahi, you needed to warn me about thing. Jesus christ that’s dangerous.” Noya began to laugh “You have an actual fucking dangerous weapon where your dick should be.”

“Noya-” Asahi tried to cut in but Noya just started to laugh harder.

“Christ forget about guns, you could just use that thing to rob a bank. Knock the teller out cold with it.”

“NOYA!”

“You could just go in there in a ski mask, with your pistol-” he gestured to Asahis dick with a chuckle “c-cocked and loaded” Noya fell on to the floor laughing and kicking his legs in the air wildy. Asahi covered his face with his hands.

“Gooood Noya stop.”

“Are condoms your version of ‘putting the safety on’?”

“Nooooya!” There were tears running down Noya's face now.

“I-I bet they detain you at airports for trying to sneak dangerous weapon onto an aircraft.” Asahi just sighed as he watched Noya roll around the floor in hysterics. It didn't look like they’d be getting anywhere tonight.

…

They were curled up on the bed, Noya having finally calmed down, with their limbs tangled together. Asahi’s breathing was evening out and his eyes were finally beginning to close. Until he heard a snicker and Noya moved his face up to Asahi’s to whisper in his ear-

**  
** _“A weapon of mass seduction.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, wow that was a mistake


End file.
